Not In My Job Description
by GingerstarTalonClan
Summary: Your career is soaring as a Captain in the First Order. But when the intimidating General Hux notices you... You could be set up in the most vicious power play the galaxy has ever seen. Plus, it's not even in your job description.
1. Chapter 1: Start

Your first day of the First Order. You didn't miss home as much as you thought you would. You only wanted to make your parents proud, and so you honored their wishes, and joined the First Order. "Now, honey," your mother had told you, "Just because you're Dantooine's perfect little flower doesn't mean you should..." she shuddered. "Get yourself a man." she said this with distaste. You had heard that you were the flower of your home planet, Dantooine, and you liked that idea, no matter how much you doubted it.  
"Hey!" said a friendly voice to your left, startling you out of your reverie. You spun around, looking for its source. It was a small girl, 5 foot seven, maybe? She had black hair, hazel eyes, and a personality so bright it would fill up the room. A friend? "Hi, I'm Lieutenant Morgan," she says. "I'm your roommate!" "My roommate?" you echo. She nods. "I'm Captain Jameson." you say. "I'm a bit nervous, sorry about that. It's my first day."  
"Yeah, it's mine too. Hey, call me Vanessa. That's my first name." She winks. "How about you, Captain?" You blush. "It's Taylor." "Pretty!" Vanessa beams. "Let's head to the mess hall. I'm starving!" You agree vehemently, and Vanessa leads you in that direction.

When you enter the mess hall, Vanessa stiffens. "The First Order Triumvirate." she whispers. "Kylo Ren, General Hux, Captain Phasma. If they're all here, some shit's gonna go down." The General looks over the eating officers. His hair is an unusual shade of ginger, bright. His eyes are ice blue, shards of cold. Kylo Ren has a mask, a black robe, and something hooked to his belt. You want to ask Vanessa what it is, but you're too busy watching the three powerful figures. Captain Phasma has chrome armor and you're not sure of the gender until you hear Vanessa ooh and ahh over Captain Phasma's being a woman and yet in a position of power. "Officers." The General speaks. You drop your muffin. "A division of stormtroopers has had to be screened due to disciplinary issues." General Hux's gaze sweeps over everyone. You feel his hard eyes on you, a fraction of a second longer than he looks at the lieutenant next to you. You bow your head, and once he looks away, you look up again. Then realize you've dropped "This division is Platoon 556. If you see any suspicious activity by any of the members, you will report to me. If you run into any of these soldiers, do not engage them in anything. You will regret having done so." he turns away and promptly leaves, taking Ren with him. Captain Phasma remains for the rest of the lunch period, making sure no one tries anything.  
Vanessa says, "I wasn't expecting that. It's no secret that Platoon 556 is always in some kind of trouble. They get all the soft soldiers, I hear." You raise an eyebrow. "Soft soldiers?" Vanessa nods. "Yep. The ones who don't want to kill for the First Order, who would do anything to get out of here..." She waves a hand. "Not even for a million credits would I join Platoon 556. Nope. Not a chance."

You head back to your workstation. You're in the Ordering Department, ordering other people's shit from other First Order occupied planets. You try your best to be as polite as possible but it's tiring and some people just rely on you to find out what shit they _should_ order. You sigh. Oh my god, people, just FIND OUT WHAT YOU WANT THEN TELL ME! I'm _not_ your personal Google search! You look over at Vanessa. She works at the desk next to your own.. While your approach is polite, hers is, "What do YOU want?"  
"Attention, please," calls our division supervisor, Tilli. "General Hux will be overseeing our division and its work for the next week, starting Monday." Tilli gives everyone a chance to get their ooh's and ahh's out.  
"As such, you must be on your best behavior. Lieutenant Morgan, if I hear you giving your 'what do you want' speech while the General is here, you will have hell to pay, understand? Some shit's gonna go down if any of you misbehave in here. In the bar? I don't care. But show up and get shit done or you're gonna get it, got it?" Everyone nodded. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

The General was just some guy. Not too much to worry about, right?

Right?


	2. Chapter 2: What a Flirt

The first day of work with General Hux! You were less than excited. Just some dude... what the hell was there to worry about?

You sit down at your desk. The General isn't here yet. Yes! Now you just had to struggle with your computer to turn it on... Vanessa helps you out when you ask. "Plug this in, then hit that button. Works every time."

You grin. "Thanks, I was never going to get that on my own."

Vanessa smiles. "I know, hon, I know. These computers need to be badly updated. God!" she struggles with the keypad.

You leave Vanessa to it and start filling out orders. You are so into your work, you don't even see the ginger general in the doorway.

"General!" Tilli says loudly, getting everyone's attention. You salute, and return to your seat.

"Lieutenant Tilli," the General acknowledges. "Your workers have been doing well. Including your problem worker."

We all know who that is. Vanessa. She blushes red and a single laugh can be heard from across the room, from a captain, Captain Matthew Cody. The General ignores all of this and continues to look about the room, his eyes lingering on you. He leans over your desk.

"So tell me," he says, in a low voice. "Tell me, what do you do here?"

You quickly explain, saying, "Sir, people come to us with orders, and we order them from First Order-occupied planets. Of course odd requests go directly to Lieutenant Tilli. We aren't directly allowed to deal with those." The General nods.

"You are very knowledgable on your job."

"I should hope so, sir," you say. "I did read the packet of information that not many here decided to read..." He laughs.

"I like knowledgable workers," he says quietly. You feel his hot breath on your cheek.

"Sir..." you breathe. He chuckles.

"All right, soldier. Shall we discuss this... later? My office after this shift?"

"Absolutely, sir," you murmur. He laughs again. He goes back to the doorway.

Was he FLIRTING?

What the f*cking f*ck? 


	3. Chapter 3: Promotion

You arrive at the General's office straight-away after your shift. When you enter, the General is sitting in a chair across the room.

"Sit," he says, a slight smile crossing his lips. You do so, sitting in the chair directly in front of him.

"So you called me here to talk, sir?" you ask.

"Yes, Captain." he gets up, strides across the room to his desk. He retrieves a few papers. "Your numbers are..." The General pauses. "Remarkable."

"T-Thank you, sir," you say.

He shows you a sheet of paper. These are your numbers for the past week! It's been only two days so far, but you can see by the graph that the numbers are high,

"Your production numbers are at an all-time high for someone of your rank and department. It has only been 2 days, but you are already doing very well, for a new recruit. If you continue to do your work in this fashion, you are directly on track for a promotion," The General tells you. You blush. You aren't complimented much for your work, more for your looks. It's nice to not have your looks matter.

"Lieutenant Tilli is retiring at the end of the week. I was thinking of you taking her place."

Your jaw drops. "Me? But sir, there are many people, of higher rank, that are more suitable than me to run our division."

The General smiles. "Yes, but none have the efficiency you have, nor the leadership capabilities. You will be a fine asset to the Ordering Department as a whole." You blush even deeper.

"Thank you, sir."

"No, thank YOU, Lieutenant Jameson." You grin sheepishly. He dismisses you shortly after.

Back in your room, you start squealing as you tell Vanessa what happened. She seems more intrigued with the fact that the General seemed to be flirting with you during your shift.

"I mean, come on! He was unusually friendly to you if he did what you say he did. He's not even that nice to Lieutenant Mitaka, his own personal assistant!" Vanessa looks confused next. "But Tilli is retiring? How did we not know?"

"Not sure," you say. "But I'm sure she'll tell us before the week is out, before she retires."

"Yeah," Vanessa sighs. Then she brightens up. "BUT I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT PROMOTED!"

Neither can you, to be honest. Had the General promoted you for your numbers?

Or for your looks? 


	4. Chapter 4: First Time For Everything

You walk into your quarters after informing Tilli of your promotion and of the General's decision. She had been extremely happy for you, wishing both you and your career well. You undress and get into a more comfortable set of clothing for bed. You yawn. For a day with mostly typing on the computer, it was amazedly tiring.

As you settle into your bed, you contemplate the events of the day. The issue you had with your promotion was that you would have a lot more to deal with. Who would you have to go to for help? Wait...

Didn't Tilli have an assistant, that Miley girl? Of course, she got transferred a week before you arrived, so you never knew of the duties of an assistant. But you knew exactly who to ask for help. Vanessa!

When Vanessa comes in an hour later, you're still not asleep. You swing your legs to the other side of the bed. "Vanessa?"

Silence.

"Vanessa?"

It becomes very apparent that it is NOT Vanessa. You leap out of your bed. "Who the HELL are you and WHY are you in my room?" you yell. "Lights at 100%!"

The face revealed is not the one you were expecting.

"General?"

"Lieutenant."

"Why are you here?" For once the General looks guilty. Or sheepish. Guiltish?

"I wanted to see you." The answer is brief, but honest.

"Why?" you ask, still confused.

The General murmurs, "There's no need to ask why. I have my reasons." He walks towards you. You back up slowly, until you bump into the wall.

"Sir?" you ask, your voice quiet, shaky. He places a hand next to your shoulder.

"Now, Lieutenant..." he whispers. "Don't be shy." He's close to you now, close enough that, if you leaned a bit closer, you'd be kissing him.

"You want this, don't you, Y/N?" You're a bit surprised at hearing your first name spoken by your superior.  
"Sir..." you breathe. You find, now, more than ever, you want to lean forward and kiss the plump lips you've been looking at for the past 5 minutes.

"Ah, Lieutenant. What do you want?"

"Sir..." you whimper. Damn it! You're SUCH an idiot for not grabbing the blaster on the table first thing. But you're actually enjoying this.

"Tell me, officer. What do you want?"

"Kiss me, sir," you beg. He leans in and captures your lips with his. His tongue explores your mouth, your free hand running through his hair, messing up his perfectly gelled hair.

"Mmm," you hum. You kiss him back, but he leans away from you. You whine in loss.

"You want more, officer?" he smirks.

"Yes, sir, please," you gasp. He kisses you again, not less passionately, but more so. When he finally lets you go, you're ready, fully prepared to beg for another kiss.

"No, Lieutenant, two is all you get for tonight," he laughs at your pouty expression.

"Will you come back tomorrow night?" you ask. He smirks almost devilishly.

"I may come back sooner. Or, you could meet me in my office after your shift tomorrow."

"Yes!" you breathe. He goes to the door. He dips his head.

"Until tomorrow, Lieutenant."

"Until tomorrow, sir." 


	5. Chapter 5: Numbers

You wake the next morning filled with a sense of satisfaction. You HAD to be the luckiest girl on the whole base. No, in the whole First Order!  
The General had kissed you TWICE last night, you just got promoted...  
And it was only Wednesday!

Vanessa listened carefully to your account of kissing the General.

"What the kriff! He KISSED you? What the KRIFF!" was her reaction as you dressed in your normal black-gray uniform.

"I know, and once my shift is over I'm going to his office," you giggle as she squeals.

"Do you think he's going to- you know-" she pauses.  
You cut her off. "No! Of course not. He just likes me because of my numbers."

"You sure?" Vanessa arches an eyebrow. "He probably likes you more than your numbers. Just saying."

You roll your eyes. "Vanessa, really."

"But honestly, does he care about the people who work under him? Ask him! Does he care? It seems not, but it could be he's just very busy..." she looks at you questioningly.

"I'm not asking that! It's just the numbers. That's all!" you yell indignantly. But on the way to work you realize that maybe it IS a good question. Maybe he does care. Maybe he doesn't. Either way you're puzzled by it. How could you ask? Would you be deemed too questioning?

LATER

"Y/N." He says your name. Your first name. You're still getting used to that.

"General."

He walks out from the hallway that leads to his bedroom to you.

"Did you like what we did last night?" he whispers in your ears as his arms move to circle your waist.

"Yes, sir, very much," you reply, eager to see what he has in store for you. You look up into his pale face, wondering how it was possible that you had only known him for 2 days so far, but you were already fantasizing a real relationship with him in your dreams. Love at first... spoken word? You weren't sure.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks you. The question takes you by surprise, you were not prepared to be asked for your thoughts. You blush.

"What?" he presses.

"I'm thinking about how it's possible that I have only known you this intimately for 2 days now and yet..." you direct your gaze to the floor. "I think about you all the time," you confess.

"I think about you, too." he says, and gives you a small smile. You blush.

"Sir?" you ask, not knowing what your question is. You blurt the question you have been asking yourself all morning. "Do you care about me, about the people who work under you? Or are we just pawns in some... massive game of chess?"

He frowns. "I care about your lives, your work..." he says. "But all things considered? This IS a war, Y/N. Eventually we are all one, and individuals don't matter as much." He smiles down at you. "But you mean more than the rest of them."

"Thank you, sir," You say. His answer was good enough.

You mean more than the rest of them.

Did you? 


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions

You're still in the General's office, talking, but you see that he wants to do more than just TALK. You try not to look anywhere but his face. You want to remember his FACE.

"Sir!" you say, after explaining the schematics of the new computers in the labs. He doesn't seem to be tuned in at all to what you're saying. He seems a little out of it, just staring at you.

"Lieutenant."

"Sorry, sir, you just seemed like you weren't listening," you say.

"I know the schematics of the new models. You seem to know very well too. I made the right choice promoting you, Lieutenant," he says, stressing your new title, yet not really addressing your statement.

"Thank you, sir," you say, blushing deeply under his gaze. "Sir, I just want to say, before this-" you wave a hand to the situation, "Before this goes any further I want to say that I am saving myself for marriage." His gaze is critical now. "I'm fine with kissing and whatever, but I am saving myself for marriage, for the right person, to make it clear, sir."

"Morality is an issue?"

"It is, sir. My parents are from a very traditional family and I don't want to let them down by being, well, disobedient."

"I know how that feels," he says, holding your hands. "Nothing has to happen if you don't want it to."

You nod. "Thank you, sir." He helps you to your feet and kisses you sweetly.

You blush again. Then you look down at your datapad. "Sir, I need some advice."

You show him some numbers from that day's shift. He frowns.

"Talk to Captain Cody. His numbers are lower than anyone else's numbers. You have my permission to demote him if he doesn't fix himself very quickly," he says. "You are welcome in my quarters, whether I am here or not. And that reminds me-" he pauses and goes into the refresher.

When he comes out you see a fluffy orange tabby she-cat.

"Awww! She's so cute!"

"Her name's Millicent."

"That name is perfect!" You grin as the cat rubs her head on your sleeve.

"And, Y/N, if you would like to take care of her, you may. You may also come to me with any questions you may have, job-related or otherwise." He smiles at you and kisses your forehead.

"I have to be heading to the bridge. Apparently Ren has been destroying shit again and someone has to stop him before he damages anything important, or expensive to fix."

"Looks like my job will come in handy, sir," you say. He laughs.

"I'm sure it will, Y/N. I'm sure it will." 


	7. Chapter 7: Commitment

You bend over the paperwork Tilli had left you. You were the boss now, what did that mean though?

It certainly meant you were seeing the General far less. Now he came just after Vanessa had fallen asleep, and he would leave before Vanessa woke. It was secretive, and you hated it. But when you questioned the General a few nights before, he had told you that it was dishonorable to "become involved with" a officer. Below his rank or above it. You hated that notion and its response.

"Vanessa, where the eff did I put the employee files?" you yell across the mostly empty room. It was after hours, no one was there except you and Vanessa.

"You gave them to me to read. Here, I'm finished with them."

"Thanks." You grin, as Vanessa forks them over.

"Seeing any of the General lately?" she asks.

You drop your folder. "I'm sorry?" Vanessa smirks.

"The General. Seeing any of him lately?" How the hell did she know? She grins.

"See, you are MUCH too loud when he kisses you. If he didn't quiet you half the time, the entire ship would know. And you keep saying his name in your sleep when he leaves. God, bunking with you is getting juicy!" You glare at her.

"There's nothing of actual interest. Just... mutual-" Vanessa cuts you off.

"Mutual attraction?"

"No! Mutual... friendship."

"Ha." Vanessa picks up your folder for you and hands it over. "I haven't heard from him lately, he hasn't been coming. Has something happened?" she asks, a question on her face.

"No," you say bleakly. "Nothing's happened. Like you said, he hasn't been coming. And he hasn't sent me anything via datapad."

"Has he..." Vanessa doesn't finish. But the both of you know what she was going to say. Has he moved on?  
You don't want to think about that.

"Listen, Vanessa. He's probably busy..." You go back to sorting through papers. But you feel a sense of loss. Had he moved on? You push those thoughts to the back of your mind. He didn't matter. The whole thing didn't matter. What mattered now was that you got these damned things sorted, and reports sent to the department leader, Lieutenant Colonel Ji.

"Need any help?"

The question was directed at you from the ginger General standing in the doorway.

"Sir." you say promptly, addressing his appearance. He strides into the room, sweeping past Vanessa, whose jaw has dropped.

"Lieutenant."

You drop your gaze from his face to the desk. You're holding a sheet of paper in your hand. You shove it into its respective place. You don't want to talk to him. You'd rather do this yourself. Another thought occurred to you. He was probably busy. Were you angry over nothing?

"Lieutenant," he says your title again. "Is there something I should know about?" You look around for help from Vanessa, but she'd already left. Goddamn it, now you were confronted about your feelings by General Hux. Dammit!

"There's nothing, sir." He circled his hand around your waist from behind.

"I'm not so sure, Lieutenant. Has something happened?" You don't answer, instead you pick up the week's numbers. You scan it over, feeling your eyes blurring, feeling your knuckles tighten on the paper until you're almost balling it up into a crumpled mess.

"This is an order, Lieutenant. This is the last time I will ask." He removes his hand from you, and forces you to look into his eyes.

"Sir, I don't know how to put this. I don't know about you, maybe you don't like commitment, or relationships, real ones. But that's what I want, commitment, a relationship where the both of us care about the other," you say, trying to keep your voice from cracking, trying to keep the tears from spilling.

"A commitment."

"Yes, sir."

"I am a general, a leading force in the First Order. I do not readily have the time for commitment."

You hide your face. He doesn't care. Commitment is what you want. And he doesn't have time for one.

Which is like saying he doesn't have time for YOU. 


	8. Chapter 8: Have a Drink

To be honest, you weren't sure what the General had said.

"I do not readily have time for a commitment."

He had said it like a commitment was a disease.

You throw down your paper.

"If you feel that way, General, we can end this here."

"Lieutenant-"

"DON'T you talk to me. I've had it up to HERE with your silly-ass "General" shit. You could at least MAKE time for me!"

"I'm busy, Lieutenant, I don't HAVE time-"

"Then we can let this go. You can stop visiting after hours. You can stop interacting with me like this. You act like commitment is a DISEASE!" you shout. You storm out. You're SO not dealing with this shit. Why should you, why should you even TRY with that ass?

You race down the hallway, tears streaming down your face.

When you burst into your room, Vanessa looks up, startled. She jumps to her feet.

"What the hell did that asshat do to you? What happened?" Vanessa shouts.

You sob, "I said I wanted a real relationship, a commmitment, he said HE DIDN'T HAVE TIME for one and that's like saying he doesn't have time for ME!"

Vanessa scowls. "What the absolute hell? Come on, sister. What you need now is a strong drink and a party. Come on! Get a little spice in your life after that shit of a general. He's boring as hell."

She walks you down the hallway towards the mess hall, which gets converted into a bar at night. The cafeteria staff get drinks, and you down a couple shots.

"Vanessa?" you ask.  
"'Sup?" she slurs. Dammit. Now she's drunk. What the hell?

For the second time that day, your ginger General stands in the doorway, looking like he needs a drink. 


	9. Chapter 9: Ren?

"Have a drink, General," Vanessa slurs again. He glares at her but ignores your gaze completely. So he was going to ignore you now? What the hell?

You slam down your drink, almost shattering the glass, and storm out, tears pricking your eyes.

You bump into someone.

"Pardon me," you sniff, not caring who you bumped into. The person grabs your chin and makes you meet their eyes.

Dressed in black, the man's face is battle-scarred, his eyes dark brown. His black hair is shoulder-length, in wavy locks.

In short, he's beautiful.  
He's also Commander Ren, and you know he's a Force-user. Dammit, he's a mind reader. Shit.

"Commander. My apologies," you say, voice shaky.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"To my quarters, sir."

"Was your company tonight unsatisfactory?"

"It was not amazing," you admit.

He leans closer. "Do you want me to make it more enjoyable?" He's got you by the shoulders and his plump lips are an inch from your own. You lick your lips. "Yes, sir." He laughs. "So eager, officer. Would you like me to do?" He's steering you in the direction of his quarters.

"Kiss me," you plead. He laughs again.

"Where?"

"My lips," you beg. He complies. His lips are surprisingly soft. His tongue invades your mouth with surprising force, pinning you to the wall outside his door.

You groan as he moves his lips down to your jawline. A lance of pleasure moves through you.

"You were fooling with General Hux first? Saving yourself for marriage, Y/N?" he murmurs. Damn mind readers.

"Yes," you moan into his mouth.

"Shameless, aren't you," he smiles as he stops kissing you. "Are you proud of yourself, Y/N?"

"Sir..." you whine. He kisses your jawline again, making you shudder. He moves down and kisses your collarbone. Luckily, the hallway is empty and he shoves you through the door of his quarters. You finally separate.

"Sir," you begin to object.

"What do you want, Lieutenant?" he asks you finally. He's still pressed against you.

"Sir, I am saving myself for marriage, see, for someone who truly loves me," you explain. He narrows his eyes.

"Are you now?"

"Yes, sir, I am-"

"If I ordered you to let yourself go would you?" he asks. You weren't ready for this question. "Shall I just look?" he smirks. He'll do it anyway, the ass.

A few seconds go by with gentle probing and prodding at the back of your mind.

"Ah," he murmurs. "This is what you dream of. If only your parents didn't have the traditions they did, you'd be free to live out what you dream of." Your cheeks burn in embarrassment.

The door opens.

"Ren?"

"General."

Dammit! 


	10. Chapter 10: Caught

You snap your head up, and turn wildly. Ren's grasp is strong, and hold you closer to his chest.

"Lieutenant L/N," the General addresses you.

"General," you say, with a almost scornful lilt to your voice.

He frowns at you, but doesn't make a move to reprimand you. In fact, there's a sad gleam to his stare.

"Why stand around, General? Don't you have things to do?" Ren's harsh voice growls. The tension in the hallway is so thick you could cut it with a vibroblade, you think.

"I have a good reason to be out here, Ren," the General snarls, not meeting my gaze.

You wrench yourself from Kylo Ren and race down the hallway, leaving the two men to bicker.

What had you done? 


	11. Chapter 11: Transfer

You run into your quarters, ignoring Vanessa's annoyed shout of, "What the kriffing hell!" from the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?" you say bitterly.

"Because I feel like it," Vanessa slurs. "Why are you so annoyed?"

You tell her everything that happened.

She sits up sharply. "So you've kissed the General and the Commander, two of the most powerful men in the First Order? God, girl! What will you do next? Captain Phasma?"

"I know," you sob. "I suck."

"You don't suck. You're just a little confused. You need sleep. Come on, you can confront those two assholes in the morning. Maybe you can even get a transfer!"

Her hopeful tone cheers you up considerably as you slide into bed. Transfer would be awesome. Get away from these assholes, get away...

But Vanessa.

How would you remain friends with her? Dammit, you hadn't thought of that before. She wouldn't be getting a transfer, she was on track for a promotion. You couldn't force her to uproot and try again somewhere else. You couldn't do that to her.

"You're right. I need a transfer, only, the General approves transfers, and after what's happened, I don't think I'm getting one." Vanessa rolls her eyes.

"You just need to make a hard sell. I mean, it's not impossible to get it, you just have to mention Kylo Ren. Hux hates Ren, so if you can play off that, you'll get yourself a transfer!"

"I hope so," you say sadly. "I'm going to bed."

Maybe this would sort itself out soon.

It wasn't likely, though. 


End file.
